The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Royal Lady" and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces freestone fruit which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately Jul. 20 to Aug. 2 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which is further distinguished by a large, bright and attractive orange-red skin coloration which is firm and crisp and which has noteworthy shipping and handling characteristics.
The discovery of new varieties of fruit trees having significant commercial potential is an event having considerable, and possibly enduring, benefits in commercial markets. Such commercial markets are very receptive, in particular, to new varieties of peach trees producing fruit which, in general, possesses excellent market acceptance. Where such new varieties of peach tree produce fruit which is larger, or, having higher coloration or being earlier or later ripening, or having better flavor, or any of a myriad of other attributes when compared with its most nearly similar competing varieties, the new variety possesses considerable potential value in the marketplace. The peach tree of the instant invention is just such a new variety of peach tree.